Paul "Murakumo" Gekko
Paul Gekko (月光ポール) was the Jinjuriki of the Yamata no Orochi and the very Descendant of Susanoo Uzumaki. He is a Member of the Gekko Clan. He was a Legendary Leader of the Yumegakure. 'Aliases' *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Cameron *Girls (White Leader) *Prince Houmei *Sasuke Jr. *Naruto Jr. *Neo *Paul Dodgers of the 24th Century *Straw Hat Prince *Buttercup *Hero of the River Bed (出雲の英雄, Izumo no Eiyu) *Luffy *Temple of Hatred *Sahashi Minato *Athrun *Miharu 'Background' Due to the loss of the his Father in the Flood caused by the Eight Headed Serpent Attack, Kyoji and his mother raised Paul Gekko on his building of Technology and doing the Christian Way as child. Paul's Elder Brother and his followers brought him to the Head of the Family to have a dinner with her about the Wielder of the Tailed Beast. Quess have given him The Curse of the Double Doubloon to use the Tailed Beast State to overcome the Akatsuki which killed her friend's husband. Quess comforts Paul and let's go on a journey with his Brother. On Paul Gekko's Sixteenth Birthday at Mountasia, Kyoji have given him a Yasakani no Magatama as Paul's Birthday Present. Kyoji Gekko, the Jinjuriki of the Eight Heads fought and lost against Minato and flying rajin kunai that brings Paul Gekko hostage but Susanoo have rescued the hostage and bring baby Paul and Kyoji Gekko to a safe location in Izumo. Kyoji's brother knows his mother, let alone both parents, because his mother died shortly after giving him up to the Great Five Shinobi of Eight Paths.When Paul Gekko was 13, he caught a Australian Barracuda that was raiding the Village where the boy and his parents were rescued and keeps it as a pet. Kyoji was weakening due to the love and caring for his brother and the loss of his mother. Kyoji's lastwords have told Paul Gekko that his love for his friends and family may depend on the Christian and was so sorry for letting him go to a free will. Before Kyoji dies in old age, Kyoji smiles for Paul Gekko and told his brother to have many friends and obey the word of Jesus Christ. Kyoji dies in the hands of Paul Gekko that causes Paul to anguish. Paul Gekko sets up the Funeral for Kyoji at the great lake of Izumo after the Shinobi of Eight Paths took care of Him. Paul Gekko says good bye to the adopted parents of Eight Path Major Voyage around Izumo. Paul Gekko Graduated from Duel Academy with his Machina Deck. Paul met Thetis at his beginning of the Pokémon Journey in the Unova Reigon and was successful on becoming the Pokémon Master while Thetis have succeeded in becoming a Pokémon Coordinator. When Paul Gekko got separated from his Teamates, the Izumo Military Troops picked him up which is taking him to the Isla Trusta. The People welcomed and comfort him with the The Good Ship Misery Song The Ship Docks on Isla Trusta thus letting Paul Gekko be reunited with his teammates. Paul Gekko met a new friend named Soumei Uchiha and became friend when learning how to stand on water. When Sitting on a Ice like Island with his friend, Paul and Soumei were pursued by Nine Tailed Skull Fox who was swimming in the Water like a Killer Whale. Soumei lets Paul Gekko swim to the Ice Bird while Soumei drives the six Killer Whales away. Paul saw Okaina rescued his friend and finally made it way back to Isla Trusta. 'As Naruto' While the exhausted Paul was returning to the village, Amane found him and carried him back. He was greeted by the entire village and celebrated as a hero. Paul Gekko, disguised as Naruto Uzumaki manage to kill Kantainar's ancient enemy, the Kaiju Makers and slew the Giant Golem by chopping the arms, legs and head and then piercing it on the Chest with the Katana and slew the Three Tailed Kaiju who attempted to attack Monoha by piercing it's hearts and chopping it's Tails finding the Three Treasures of Izumo, the Six Colored Beads, Golden Mountain Sword and Master Shield while adopting Cassandra and manages to slay the Flying Dinosaur by piercing it on the belly and chopping the wings into pieces and cutting it's head off. On the island was in danger of going barren because people and Pokémon had stripped it of nearly all its berries. The island’s two strongest Pokémon, Ursaring and Beartic fought each other to a standstill over the last remaining berry, and things looked grim. but a small boy with Paul Gekko picked the berry and split it in two, offering half to each Pokémon and telling them to share. The island recovered, and today, the Pokémon Sumo competition honors that fierce battle. Saturn Gekko talks to Paul about being a Pokemon Master. Paul Gekko and his Family enter a western town, with his Older Son talking in a western accent. The two try to greet the people in the town but they run away because they mistake Paul for Cisco Snake (シスコオロチ, Cisco Pig). Paul think that there's something scary in the town and the two get in a store, but the people in the store mistake for Paul for Cisco Snake as well and run away, while the store owner quickly gives the clan money. Paul Gekko was finally reunited with his brother as Tsubasa. Paul Gekko single handedly killed the bullies that are beating up the Boy in London. Kyoji, Paul and Kirby entered the Planet Size Fortress with the Help of White Angel that manages to destroy the entire armada of the Space Ships and summons the Star Rod which destroyed Nightmare and escapes from the destruction of the Fortress and successfully completing the mission and returning home which is caused by the Tailed Beast State finishing the Boss of the Fortress off and the White Angel's Full Burst Lazers destroying the reactor. 'Heritage in the Night' Paul Gekko and Kyoji was reminded about the Shinobi Heritage after he was fallen to the water but was saved by holding on with it's arms by his brother and was lifted to the shores by spirits of his Mother and Father. After Heritage, He and Kyoji helped the Tank Platoon from Izumogakure deliver the medicine to the hospital and succeeded. 'Mecha Ghidorah and the Mighty Naroi' Paul Gekko is at the Mountain where he leads Yuki Uzuki to the Ancient City of the Jurakings and shows her the way through the ventilation system to a small space under the building and Summoning Mecha King Ghidorah, using Yamata no Orochi and summoning Izanagi to apparently project a image of the Northern Lights on the wall gazes at the lights, "its beautiful" she says "yeah, beautiful," Paul Responds. But was interrupted by Naori Gekko Face to Face from the Rusty Vent. Yuki runs away crying, Paul follows her and says he's sorry for taking her to see what was wrong with , Yuki says that she's glad he did, they hear a loud noise, which turns out to be Naori encountering Paul. She was determined to save him from it so he would accept his fate and reality. Paul and Yuki take off with Raikō Shimiza saving them from Naori, two Shinobi which came out to be Raimei Shimiza and with a light come to see what all the noise. A user of the Izanami, Naori activated the technique on her comrade, shimiza and her fiance; and in the end, he and she ultimately gave up and finally accepted his true fate, thus being freed from Izanami's loop plus realizing the Truth about entering and realizing Izanagi and Mecha King Ghidorah at the Temple. 'As Prince Houmei' Paul Gekko have pulled the Sword of Summoning from the stone that causes the awakening of the Sacred Beasts and Arceus. Arceus lends the Sacred Beast to Paul to make Kagenato rich and fertil. Paul uses the sword wisely along with the Sacred Beasts have turned Kagenato the wasteland into a beautiful fertilizing Paradise with the Cookie Crops, Pizza Ovens and the simple Veggie Crops. Arceus parts away to the dimension leaving the sacred beasts into Paul Gekko's Possession and then transforming him into a handsome prince of Izumo thus having a Indian Elephant with a Monkey Tail as a Transportation. The Sacred Beasts goes into hiding after leading a parade to the Izumo Palace. Paul Gekko although offending Yuki Uzuki appearing as another typical rich and self-important prince, eventually wins Yuki's Love by taking her on a romantic ride on the flying magic carpet. Afterwards, the carpet takes them to Luxara so he deceives her by telling her that he really is a prince and had just pretended be a commoner in order to escape the restrictions of konoha life, much like what Yuki did. Paul Gekko ended up with Yuki Uzuki falling in love with each other. The Emperor of Izumo crowned him as the successful Emperor and a special Christian. 'As Emperor Gekko' He gave the people the new order about worshipping his God and not the worshipping the false gods that his deceased brother is talking about. he told his people that there will be no fee. Emperor Gekko has many servants in the Former Emperor's Palace. Yuki and Emperor have a son named Ventus Gekko after his fantastic security was highly upgraded. 'Personality' Paul Gekko was a kind-hearted individual who treasures his brother and his friends. When Kyoji dies as a child, Paul was sad and lonely. When Yuki Uzuki hus Paul as an adult, He was filled with comfort and kindness. Paul Gekko mourns over Kyoji's Death after placing flowers on Kyoji's grave. 'Appearence' *Paul Gekko short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Izumogakure shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back and wears a backpack with school supplies and the 20 Kunais. He wears the Yasakani no Magatama as his Necklace. Paul Gekko was identical to Naruto. He also carries 2 Water of Life Bottles on his backpack pockets. *As a Child, he wore a simple outfit with a long-sleeved, red-coloured haori, and ¾ length pants with bangles around his wrist and legs. He carried his sword tied to two strings on his hip. He also had dark markings under his eyes which makes it unclear whether or not he was ill since his youth or not. *In Modern Form, He wears the Red Shirt, Blue Long-Sleeved Pants and Socks and Red Shoes. *When 14 Years Old, He resembles to Miharu Rokujou. *In Darkwing Form, He bears the resemblance to Darkwing Duck 'Abilities' Paul's signature ability was his skill in kenjutsu. He was highly proficient in the Leaf Style, being able to perform the difficult Dance of the Crescent Moon, an advanced technique that attacks the enemy's blind spot while using the Shadow Clone Technique as a distraction, something Hayate could summon without using hand seals. The anime notably extended his abilities; he was seen performing the Dance of the Crescent Moon equipped with nothing more than kunai, still resulting in an huge impact. Paul was an adept at using the Transparent Escape Technique which gave him personal praise from the Gekko Clan. Curse of Revelation *Paul Gekko uses the Jutsu to save his comrades and family during his journey. *Paul Gekko uses the Jutsu as the Key to open the Juraking Temple. 'Seed Mode' *The first method is when a character suddenly resolves to protect their allies or to strike down their enemies. SEED mode is shown as a falling seed which bounces once and explodes. *The second method is that if a character has entered battle with a particular resolve, they may trigger SEED mode at will, and it is instead represented as a spinning seed which explodes in a vertical nova. 'Life Long Span' *Paul is shown to have a long life span, as seen that he was once affiliated with Kyoji Gekko which was over 1500 years ago. 'Flight' *Paul Gekko can Fly like Dumbo. 'Summoning Techniques' *Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. Paul Gekko can summon his sacred beasts after the creation of Kagenato with his Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Tiger and Ram hand signs.the Sacred Beast can transform Paul Gekko into a Prince of Izumo. 'Talents' *Paul's original defining characteristic was her intelligence, as seen with her consistently high test scores while in the Academy. Paul has a keen talent for observation and analysing, which she uses to overcome most forms of deception. Moreover, in the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Paul was able to answer all the questions on the paper test quickly, even though the examiner Chibiki Marino later commented that this feat could not be accomplished by a genin, hinting her exceptional knowledge and intelligence as a student. 'Nature Transformations' *His Favorite Transformation is Snow Release (雪とん, Yukiton). *Paul Gekko drinks the Bottle of Water of Life 2,000,000 times before battling the opponents including the Uchiha Brothers. 'Nature Assault Transformations' *Bellow Blaster (Soul Crusher): Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. *Fiery Fastball (ロックダマシー, Rokku Damashī?, lit. "Rock Soul"): Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. *Rock and Roller (Rowdy Rocker): Wields its Sword as in bōjutsu. 'Jinjuriki Transformation' *As a Jinjuriki of the Eight Headed Serpent, He uses the Favorite Jutsu of all the Kujutsu was called the Nuclear Radiation Jutsu, According to Kyoji, The Nuclear Radiation Jutsu Hand Signs are Dragon, Snake, Monkey and Gekko Clan Ritual song. It allowed Paul to undo the Seal and Unleash the beast in side him. 'Equipment' 'Weapons' *Ryuseken no Tsurugi (Evil's Bane) *Sword of the Hero (Katana) *Yasakani no Magatama (Necklace) *Shinto Sword (Lightsaber) *Shinto Shield (Shield) *Gekko Clan Ritual *Sword of Susano (スサノオのツルギ, Susano no Tsurugi) *Magic Pencil *Star Rod *Excalibur 'Fishing Equipment' *Gekko Rod (Fishing Rod) 'Shen Gong Wu' *Emperor Scorpion 'Tailed Beasts' *Fortress Gundam 'Vehicles' *School Bus (1) *PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam 'Friends' *Kirby *Crunchy Hank 'Pokemon' 'With Party' *Snivy -> Servine -> Serpeiror *Zebstrika *Sewaddle ->Swadloon -> Leavany *Axew *Yvetal *Zygarde 'Traded away' *Scraggy (Traded with Deerling) 'With Porfessor Juniper' *Charmander -> Charmeleon -> Charzard <----> Mega Charzard *Ferroseed -> Ferrothorn *Riolu -> Lucario *Arcanine *Vulpix -> Ninetales *Ekans *Arbok *Spearow -> Fearow *Larvitar -> Pupitar -> Tyranitar *Kyurem *Keldeo *Meloetta *Frillish *Jellicent *Venipede -> Whrilipede -> Scolipede *Trapinch *Reshiram *Hydreigon *Samurott *Deerling 'Deck' 'Machina Deck' 'Normal Monsters' *Flame Champion (1) *Blue Eyes White Dragon (3) *Red Eyes Black Dragon (1) *Dark Magicican (1) *Ojama Red *Ojama Yellow *Ojama Green *Ojama Black *Ojama Blue 'Effect Monsters' *Proto Cyber Dragon (3) *Machina Fortress (1) *Machina Commander (1) *Machina Sniper (1) *Machina Defender (1) *Machina Peacekeeper(1) *Cyber Dragon Zwei (3) *Cyber Valley (1) *Cyber Dragon (3) *Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (3) *Susa Soilder (1) *Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (1) *Red Eyes Black Chick (1) *Susa Soilder (1) 'Spells' *Overload Fusion (1) *Future Fusion (1) *Polymerization (2) *Giant Trunade (1) *Polymerization (1) *Sword of Kusanagi (1) 'Traps' *Iron Resolve (3) *Metalmorph (7) *Rare Metalmorph (3) 'Fusion Monsters' *Five Headed Dragon *Chimeratech Overdragon *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon 'Bakugan Guardians' *Exedra 'Allies' *Mona *Black Empire *Orochi Subduing Team *Team Okaina *Children of Susanoo 'Family' 'Gekko Members' *Yuki Uzuki- Wife *Paradox- Adopted Brother *Yagumo- Relative *Ventus- Son *Thetis- Childhood Friend *Kaede Gekko- Brother *Mira Gekko- Sister *Okami Yuki- Cousin *Shinji Takato- Cousin *Okaina- Cousin *Paul Kiske- Son *Honey D. Paul- Cousin *Koichi Gekko- Nephew *Cassandra Uzumaki- Adopted Sister *Kandy- Neice *Kyoji Gekko- Older Brother (Deceased) *Paul's Father- Father (Deceased) *Kyoji's Mother- Mother (Deceased) *Levana Gekko- Sister-in-Law *Koichi Gekko- Nephew *Saturn Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Unova}) *Mars Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Coordinator {Hoenn}) *Jupiter- Ancestor (Pokemon Breeder {Johto}) *Yuki Gekko- Ancestor (Ninja of the Riverbed) *Yoshitora Gekko- Ancestor (Gundam Pilot) *Thetis Gekko- Ancestor (Megaman Chosen for Model o and Model X) *Kaede Gekko- Ancestor (Samurai of the Leaf) *Kyosuke Gekko- Ancestor (Loyal Knight of the Round Table) *Koichi Gekko- Ancestor (Scientist that builted the Time Machine) *Obito Gekko- Ancestor (President of Hong Kong) *Miharu Gekko- Ancestor (Astronaunt) *Tennesee Kid Gekko- Ancestor (Cowboy of the West) *Nigel Gekko- Ancestor (Hotel Lover) *Grizzly Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Astronomer {Sinnoh}) *Caveman Gekko- Ancestor *Luma Gekko- Ancestor (Top Ranked Duelist) *Lucy Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Kanto}) *Grizz Gekko- Ancestor (Artist) *Ragna- Adopted Older brother *Yuki Hyuga- Adopter Sister *Link the Hylian Samurai- Sensei *Yuri- Great Grandmother (Deceased) *Akatsuki- Great Grandfather (Deceased) *Unknown Aunt -(Deceased) *Paul Anthony Dy- Friend *Kaede Senju- Adopted Brother *Yuki- Adopted Sister *Moriya Uchiha- Adopted Brother *Kouichi Takeru- Son 'Pets' *Macy (Dog) 'Trivia' *Paul was loosely Based on all of the Character of the Anime. *Paul bears the Resemblance of Domon Kasshu, Rin Kamishiro and Hayate Gekko. *Paul Gekko and Link were the Both Legendary Warriors of both Hyrule and Izumo. *Paul Gekko voice went mute and wents into a Telepathic Talk. 'Quotes' *''(Mourning over Kyoji's Death)'' Big Brother.... BIG BROTHER! *''(Being Comforted by Yuki Uzuki) Yuki....'' *''(To Naruto) My Name is Paul. I am destined to become a Hokage. Well, I lost my brother at the age 42.'' *''(Saying Hello to Thetis) Hello.'' *''(Anguish when Soumei Uchiha was separated) SOUMEI!!!'' *''(Reunited with Soumei when crying) Soumei... (sniffs) Your safe..... (cries)'' *''(To Nightmare With an Evil Personality) I will protect everyone with the Help of Lord Izanagi!!!'' Category:Characters